


Contigo

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Camelot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sonic and the Black Knight, Spiritual, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-Shot]♦Basada en  el juego Sonic and the Black Knight【SonAmy(Nimue×Arturo)】Y así, como los tiempos oscuros que azoraban su querido reino mermaban poco a poco, como si estos fueran llevados por el viento mismo, ella no se sentía del todo alegre por la situación.-Arturo...-Susurró al aire con melancolía, recordando su viejas visitas en el Laketop donde residía...Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/ SEGA ©
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Contigo

** . **

Otra noche fría solitaria, anhelando con fervor nuevamente su alegre compañía, pero sabía que su amado caballero jamás volvería hacia ella. Es triste pensar que existe un alter ego y que vive en otros tiempos con quizás otra versión de sí misma; Sonic The Hedgehog derrotó lo poco que quedaba de aquél rey que había robado hasta el último de sus suspiros.

Sabía que estaba mal, ambos lo sabían, ella era un ser mágico que lo vio crecer y eligió como portador de la espada sagrada Excalibur, de una edad cercana al caballero que crió como su propio hijo Lancelot, sin duda todo le parecía una cruel broma del destino.

El reino de Camelot volvió a la paz, Merlina para expiar sus pecados ayudó a la reconstrucción del reino con su magia, sin un rey la mesa redonda se hizo cargo de las necesidades del reino, mientras que entre ellos decidían que hacer para seguir saliendo adelante.

Sir Galahad y Sir Lamorak llegaron poco después de su misión secreta de espiar al reino de Cameliard, donde residía la futura esposa de su rey, ignorando por completo todas las cosas que pasaba en Camelot por su larga ausencia. Enterarse de todo les cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero como fieros caballeros acotaron la situación con firmeza y no tardaron en reanudar sus actividades como caballeros de la mesa redonda.

Habían varios crímenes de personas que querían pasarse de listos, pero que rápidamente eran detenidos, los reinos vecinos no estaban enterados de la ausencia de Arturo gracias a la magia de Merlina.

Y así, como los tiempos oscuros que azoraban su querido reino mermaban poco a poco, como si estos fueran llevados por el viento mismo, ella no se sentía del todo alegre por la situación.

—Arturo...—Susurró al aire con melancolía, recordando su viejas visitas en el _Laketop _donde residía.

Dolía mucho aparentar que todo estaba bien, incluso cuando creyó que él había vuelto al ver a ese erizo azulado portando a Caliburn como si fuera el mismísimo portador original de esta. Pero entendía que su misión era detener lo que ella misma había causado y que no pudo evitar.

Un sonoro suspiró salió de sus finos labios, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero cuando salió de ésta hacía mucho tiempo atrás, volver a estarlo era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Sin poder evitarlo, se recostó en el pabellón y cerró los ojos lentamente, siendo por fin atrapada en el cálido mundo de los sueños mortales.

** _._ **

** _._ **

** _._ **

_N-Nimue..._

_Nimue..._

_Ayuda...._

_Una voz grave y masculina, con gran sufrimiento saliendo de su garganta, llamaba su nombre con dolor, insistencia y necesidad. Una oscuridad tormentosa y densa adornaba el lugar desconocido donde ella se encontraba, usando sus poderes mágicos de agua proveniente de su lago, trató de formar un escudo de éste para protegerse de lo que sea que estuviera ahí._

_Esa voz le sonaba tan familiar, se retorcía en su lugar en tan solo pensar que se trataba del alma corrompida de Arturo atrapado en la_ _ Deathcalibur, entendía que fue un ilusorio creado por Merlín y concebido por Lady Igraine Y Uther Pendragon, que desde el principio su alma estaba corrompida por la oscuridad. Pero al verlo crecer y reinar supo que talvez, solo talvez todos los pronósticos estaban equivocados, hasta que fue corrompido por su vaina Ávalon._

_Debía de estar alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño, no podía ver nada y estaba muy expuesta, pero tampoco dejaría que la lastimarán sin dar pelea a cambio._

_Un silencio incomodó se hizo presente, todo parecía sospechoso pero a la vez se sentía cómoda y reconfortada, como si una parte de ella se sintiera por fin completa. Negó estrepitosamente la cabeza y soltó una risa melancólica, Nimue sabía que eso no era y jamás será posible conociendo las circunstancias actuales._

_De un momento a otro, sintió unos fuertes brazos levantarla cual estilo nupcial, unas hermosas luciérnagas la rodeó y sintió como la luna llena era fiel observadora de ese reencuentro ilusorio pero cálido._

_Temblorosa por la familiaridad de ese calor, inconscientemente colocó sus brazos alrededor de dicho cuello y miró con ojos abiertos el culpable de sus noches de insomnio._

_—. A-Arturo...—Musitó incauta, dejando sus modales de lado._

_Si esto era un sueño no quería volver a despertar nunca._

_Su porte masculino, sus ojos verdes cual bosques profundos, su pelaje azulado cual cielo nocturno, y esos brazos fuertes pero firmes y cariñoso. No había duda, era el mismísimo y verdadero rey Arturo Pendragon quien la miraba serio e inmutable y compresivo._

_Ella no sabía qué hacer, las palabras se habían esfumado de sus labios pintados, y el cuerpo por más que intensa no se lograba mover a su voluntad-_

_La capa celeste que portaba su amado era movida por el frio viento nocturno, al igual que las púas de ambos, todo era totalmente impensable._

_Los labios de Arturo se movieron, pero en se momento no pudo escuchar nada, y cuando iba protestar, una fuerte luz hizo levantarse de donde se encontraba._

Tocó su corazón acelerado, tratando de pensar por qué se había soñado con él luego de tanto tiempo, puso su mano enguantada en su corazón y sonrió ligeramente al recordar con claridad las palabras dicha por él.

_"Búscame, sálvame y volveré contigo pronto"_

Si ese sueño resultaba ser una profecía venidera, debía de tener fe de que volvería ver de nuevo a su Arturo, pero su presencia también resultaba que nuevos peligros azotarían brutalmente el reino de Camelot y que esa paz ilusoria, se terminaría para dar paso al verdadero holocausto.

Miró las estrellas con melancolía nuevamente, las ruedas del destino se habían puerto en marcha y debía de estar lista para lo que pronto vendría...

**.**

** FIN **

**.**


End file.
